Tornare a Quel Momento
by Elison Queen
Summary: Sakura Haruno mencintai sekaligus membenci seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang telah menjadi pengkhianat desa. Apakah Sakura akan menemukan cinta barunya? Atau, itu hanya pelampiasan?.../ Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Tornare a Quel Momento"**_

**Summary :**

Apa benar perasaanku ini? Atau hanya pelampiasan?

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Sarat dengan misstypo, Gaje, Abal-abal, OOC, etc -_-**

**Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1st Chapter**

**© Elison Queen ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Badan Neji masih gemetar ketika matahari sudah sepenuhnya menampakkan diri di cakrawala dan bergantung di langit, di belakang siluet hitam pepohonan seperti buah yang terlalu matang. Cengkraman tangan Sakura di pundaknya meninggalkan rasa nyeri yang menjalar ke punggung. Neji mengerang. Sakura segera menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Dia bukan berusaha mencuri bola milik klan Hyuuga itu," terang Sakura pada akhirnya. "Dia berusaha menghancurkannya. Aku pernah bertemu orang yang berusaha mencurinya sebelum ini, tapi kenapa sampai ada yang setega ini kepadamu? Aku tidak pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya! Apa salahku pada mereka?"

"Mereka mengincarku," sahut Neji berat. "Yang tadi itu adalah salah satu orang yang pernah kutemui. Kurasa dia pemimpinnya—setidaknya pemimpin dari akatsuki. Itachi itu yang sebenarnya berkuasa. Dia pasti melihatku meninggalkan goa waktu ledakan dan sadar kita mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan bola klan Hyuuga ini." Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan sampai mereka nekat membunuh kita untuk melindungi rahasia mereka? Apa sepenting itu?"

Sakura hanya memandangi teman satu misinya, Neji dengan prihatin. Ia ingat betul bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Andai saja dia tidak meminta kepada nenek Tsunade untuk membiarkannya mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Sasuke sekarang ini—pasti kejadian ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan sekarang, saat matahari sudah naik dan pundak Neji terasa nyeri seperti ditusuk shuriken yang sangat tajam, mereka memasuki desa Konoha Gakure—ya mereka kembali. Neji belum bisa memecahkan misteri apa yang seharusnya dia dan Sakura ketahui. Yang dia miliki hanya setumpuk pertanyaan, dan serangan yang baru mereka alami hanya menambah pertanyaannya.

Neji menatap sakura yang sedang termenung. Ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa teman yang telah membawanya kedalam misi ini sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, si pengkhianat desa itu. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu di khawatirkan." Katanya pelan dan seperti enggan menatap Sakura. "Aku hanya bingung, kenapa kau masih saja mencarinya."

"Neji, dengarkan aku. Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyukainya lagi. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui alasan ia sampai tega membunuh Lee." Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menahan tangis. Dan Neji tahu itu. Bersama-sama, mereka berdua kembali berjalan menjauhi gerbang, mengikuti sebuah jalan yang paling mungkin membawa mereka ke jalan yang lebih ramai. Setengah jam mereka harus berjalan kaki sebelum akhirnya sampai di depan gedung Hokage. Jalan itu membelok tajam hingga hilang dari pandangan dan Neji mulai berjalan menyusurinya, tapi dia berhenti ketika mengetahui Sakura tidak mengikutinya. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Apa kau tak ingin ke rumah sakit dulu sebelum.. eerhm?" Tanya Sakura. Neji hanya menatapnya dengan serius. "Apa? Dengan keadaanku yang memar seperti ini? Sakura, aku tak apa-apa." Neji melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gedung Hokage, lalu menoleh ke belakang mengahadap Sakura. Ekspresinya tidak benar-benar menyiratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja karena Sakura yakin, memar yang ada di sekujur tubuh Neji itu bukanlah memar biasa. Ada yang salah dengan Neji. Ketika Sakura sedang mencoba menyalurkan chakranya untuk Neji, Neji langsung terbangun dan berkata ia ingin melanjutkan perjalanan dan dengan terpaksa, Sakura menghentikan penyaluram chakra-nya. Akhirnya, ruang yang dicari berada tepat di depan mereka. Sebuah plakat perak bergantung di salah satu pilar dan diatasnya terukir kata-kata: "Ruang Hokage."

Sebelum Sakura ciut, Neji mengetuk pintu ruang tersebut.

Seorang wanita sambil menggendong binatang peliharaannya yang berupa babi atau _buta_ membuka pintu. Dia menatap Neji dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Apa ada nenek Tsunade didalam, Shizune?" Tanya Sakura.

Wanita itu—yang bernama Shizune mengangguk dan segera menyuruh mereka berdua masuk. Seorang wanita yang hampir berusia lima puluh tahun namun tetap awet muda tengah duduk di kursi besar yang berada di tengah ruangan sambil menandatangani dokumen misi.

"Ada apa denganmu huh, the Decision Maker?" Tanya Tsunade yang kemudian menghentikan kegiatan menandatangani dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Neji, orang yang merasa ditanya itu langsung menatap Tsuande dengan tatapan biasa saja, "Biasa, serangan akatsuki. Merepotkan."

"Jadi, apa kalian akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini?" Tanya Tsunade sambil melihat memar yang ada di tubuh Neji. Rasanya tidak mungkin Neji akan melanjutkan misi dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Tsunade adalah medic-nin terhebat di Konoha. Ia tahu, memar yang ada pada tubuh Neji bukanlah memar biasa. Sakura yang merasa telah merepotkan Neji dan penyebab Neji mengalami memar itu terdiam.

"Nenek, aku rasa aku akan b.." Tiba-tiba sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Terasa ada sesuatu yang baru masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

_Ya Tuhan._

_Apa ini? Ah, ini sepertinya kaos kaki. _

_Hah? KAOS KAKI?_

_Dan siapa yang memasukannya?_

_. . . . ._

_NEJI HYUUGA?! _

Neji, si pemilik tangan yang menjulurkan kaos kaki ke dalam mulut Sakura itu menatap Sakura tanpa rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Sakura. Tapi ini bukan kaos kakiku. Ini kaos kaki keramat milik Kiba yang dipinjamkannya padaku." Ujarnya biasa saja, "Dan nenek Tsunade, tentu saja kami akan tetap melanjutkan misi ini."

Nenek Tsunade sedikit tertawa melihat Neji dan Sakura. "Kukira kalian akan membatalkannya. Ternyata kalian adalah partner yang baik ya." Kata-kata Tsunade tadi hanya dijawab dengan keheningan.

" Ya sudah, kembalilah kerumah masing-masing. Aku akan memberi kalian waktu satu hari untuk istirahat." Tsunade terdiam. "Dan Sakura, kau harus mencuci mulutmu dengan deterjen, karena air tak akan mampu menghilangkan bau kaos kaki Kiba itu."

"Bagaimana nenek bisa tahu air tidak mampu menghilangkan bau ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Krikk, krikk. Tsunade terdiam beberapa saat.

. . .

. . .

"Karena aku pernah mengalami kejadian sepertimu."

"HAH?!" Sakura terlihat bingung dan begitu shock—berbanding terbalik dengan Neji yang biasa saja, sepertinya Neji tahu kejadian itu. "Siapa yang berani melakukannya kepada nenek?" Tentu saja Sakura tak berani membayangkannya, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang berani melakukan itu pada seorang Hokage? Mengerikan!

"Kau tahu, temanmu si rambut kuning bodoh itu. Sudahlah, nanti mulutmu akan terasa asam jika terus bertanya." Tsunade melanjutkan menandatangani dokumen yang menurutnya menyusahkan itu. Sakura dan Neji izin untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan memang benar, Sakura merasakan asam kecut di mulutnya karena kaos kaki Kiba itu. Akhirnya Sakura mengajak Neji menemaninya mencuci mulut dengan detergen.

"Neji, ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau mencegahku untuk membatalkan misi itu? Dan memakai kaos kaki Kiba lagi! Berapa lama sih kiba tidak mencuci kaos kakinya?" Sakura menggerutu.

"10 tahun."

"HAH?! Kau memasukkan kaos kaki 10 tahun yang tak pernah dicuci?! Kau akan membalasnya NEJI!" Sakura menggerutu sambil mencuci mulutnya.

Neji tiba-tiba memutar balikkan badan Sakura dan mengangkat wajah Sakura. Sekarang Sakura dapat merasakan hidung mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Nafas mereka terasa satu sama lain. "Maafkan aku, Sakura." Neji berkata dengan pelan, namun jelas. Tak tahu mengapa hati Sakura berdegub kencang. Neji sudah berjalan menjauh dari tadi, Neji berhenti dan mengahadap Sakura yang sama sekali tak punya reaksi. "Sakura, apa kau akan berdiri diam disana terus?" Neji kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu gedung Hokage.

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Apa? Kau menjalankan misi berdua dengan Neji? Wah, aku ingin jadi dirimu, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias. Aku, Hinata dan Ino sedang berada di toko ramen. "Kau tahu bagaimana nenek Tsunade. Dia bilang Neji adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan—emang nenek pikir aku tak bisa diandalkan apa? Dan asal kau tahu saja, mulutku hampir saja terkena racun Kiba." Sakura memasukkan sesuap mie ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kok bisa?" Ino bertanya dengan antusias.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto, Sai, Chouji, dan Kiba datang ke toko ramen itu. Dengan sigap Ino menendang dan meninju-ninju Kiba dengan segenap kemapuannya.

"Hei-hei, apa-apaan ini? Aku tak mengerti." Kiba mengerang kesakitan. Sakura yang mengerti perubahan sikap Ino itu segera melerainya. "Ino, bukan Kiba pelakunya, tapi Neji Hyuuga!"Sakura menjelaskan kepada Ino. Ino ternganga mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Apa barusan ia bilang Neji Hyuuga? Pasti salah! Itu pasti Kiba Inuzuka!

"Ada apa ini?" Naruto bertanya sambil tertawa lima jempol kaki.

"Sakura bilang dia hampir terkena racunnya Kiba." Ino menerangkan.

"Racun? Racun apa?" Chouji dan Sai bertanya dengan was-was. Jangan-jangan selama ini mereka diracuni sehingga mau berteman dengan Kiba *Peace.

"KALIAN SALAH PAHAM! NEJI HYUUGA MEMASUKKAN KAOS KAKI KIBA YANG KIBA PINJAMKAN ITU KEMULUTKU!" Sakura berteriak supaya semua mendengarkannya.

"HAH?! Sekarang dimana kaos kaki kesayanganku itu. Motifnya anak hamster loo."

"Neji melakukannya?"

"Kau bercanda?"

"Pasti kau salah orang, Sakura!"

"TAPI MEMANG DIA!" Sakura telah habis kesabarannya. Dia segera meneguk minuman yang telah dipesannya.

"Be-rar-ti, Neji itu, hmm.. Anu Saku.." Tiba-tiba Hinata angkat bicara.

"Hina, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali kerumah untuk beristirahat. Sudah dulu ya teman-teman. Daaaag!" Sakura segera berlari dengan buru-buru. Tak ada yang sempat mencegatnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, Ino, dan Kiba. Sedangkan Chouji dan Sai hanya mengangguk pelan.

"An-u, sepertinya Neji me-nyukai Sakura."

"HAH?!"

"Hinata? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Chouji sambil memasukkan potato chips ke dalam mulutnya.

"A-ku ini adik-nya, Chou-ji. A-ku hanya jarang mendengar Neji melakukan hal seperti itu. Di de-pan nenek Tsunade apalagi. Neji ba-nyak diam." Hinata menjelaskan dengan detail.

Semua terdiam. Tertegun memikirkan kata-kata Hinata barusan. Mereka memang jarang mendengar Neji menyukai seseorang, apalagi dekat dengan seorang cewek—kecuali Hinata ini dan tentu saja Tenten, teman satu misinya dulu yang telah meninggal akibat serangan Orochimaru, tetapi sepertinya Neji tak terlalu dekat dengan Tenten. Neji memang kakak yang sangat protektif terhadap Hinata.

"Jadi?" Naruto bertanya. "Apa pendapat kalian, teman-teman?"

**XXxxXXxxXX**

"Apa kau sudah siap, tuan Hyuuga?" Tanya Sakura semangat.

"Ya. Dan jangan panggil aku tuan Hyuuga, Haruno." Kata-kata Neji langsung disambut tawa oleh Sakura, "Baiklah, dan jangan panggil aku Haruno."

Sakura sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenal Neji Hyuuga. Dia mengetahui Neji hanya karena Neji kakaknya Hinata, pemilik _kekkei genkai _ Byakugan. Rekan satu timnya Rock Lee dan Tenten, murid Maito Gai. Seseorang yang dingin dan tenang. Dan Sakura baru sadar, ternyata Neji adalah orang yang sangat MENYEBALKAN!

"Neji, Sakura. Tunggu sebentar! HOY! WOY! ADAWW!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Sudah bisa di tebak itu adalah suara Naruto Uzumaki. Kami berhenti dan menunggu Naruto menghampiri kami. "Kenapa kalian jalan cepat sekali dan sepertinya kalian harus memeriksakan telinga kalian ke nenek Tsunade. Ini ada surat dari nenek bawel itu!" Sambil mengatur nafasnya, Naruto memberikan gulungan kertas yang berasal dari nenek Tsunade. Neji yang membacanya. Kemudian Neji terdiam dan Sakura yang tak sabar mulai angkat bicara, "Ada apa Neji?"

"Kita akan ke desa Suna, Kazekage mereka, Gaara sedang sakit. Kau—sebagai medic-nin harus mengobatinya, dan aku yang akan menjagamu. Sebaiknya kita juga mencari tahu informasi keberadaan Sasuke di desa ini." Neji menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan tenang. Sakura mulai merasakan pipinya akan berubah warna_. Nenek itu! Kenapa menyuruh Neji menjagaku _. Batin Sakura dalam hati_._ _Apakah kata-kata itu seperti—sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah? Harus menjaga satu sama lain. _

"Yasudah, kami pergi dulu, Naruto." Sakura berkata sembari menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi Sakura akan menjadi seperti Hinata.

_**NEJI POV**_

Aku dan Sakura meloncat dari pohon ke pohon sudah cukup lama. Desa Suna sangat jauh dari Konoha. Di tengah perjalanan, aku merasa dadaku sesak, sakit bukan main. Aku pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, saat aku dan Sakura kembali ke desa Konoha setelah kami melawan anggota Akatsuki. Tapi, sakit ini, sakit yang luar biasa. Sakit yang tak dapat aku jelaskan. Sesak. Melihat ada sungai yang membentang di depan kami, akupun meminta Sakura beristirahat sebentar disini. Sakura bermain dengan jernihnya air sungai sedangkan aku duduk di salah satu pohon besar. Aku memegang dadaku. Terasa sakit yang tak dapat kujelaskan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke tempatku berada.

"Neji, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat?" Dia bertanya padaku dengan khawatir. _Ke-kahwatirannya hanya sebatas teman, Neji_. Pikiranku mulai menghantuiku. Dadaku semakin terasa sakit. Aku hanya tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri.

"Neji, aku akan memeriksamu. Kau tidurlah dulu disini." Sakura menatapku sebentar dan membaringkanku di rumput. _Aku tahu, ke-khawatiranmu padaku hanya sebatas teman. Kau lebih khawatir kepada Sasuke, Sakura_. Pikiran itu terus menghantuiku. _Sakura, tolong jangan terlalu perhatian seperti ini padaku, kau tahu, perhatianmu itu membuatku sakit Sakura_. Aku terus melihatnya berlari ke sungai mengambil air, merogoh tasnya mengambil makanan dan kembali ke tempatku. Dia berusaha menyembuhkanku dengan chakra hijau medic-nin yang dimilikinya.

Setengah jam berlalu. Kami tenggelam dalam keheningan. Kulihat kembali wajah Sakura. Dia terlihat sangat lelah dan lemas.

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Aku mencoba memberi pengertian. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan habiskan tenagamu."

"Tapi, lukamu cukup parah, Neji. Kukira ini akibat luka yang di timbulkan anggota akatsuki kemarin. Maafkan aku, Neji." Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata, andai saja Sakura tahu, apapun akan ku lakukan untuknya. Apapun. Aku langsung bangkit dan duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon yang dekat denganku. Aku memeluknya sebentar. Ya, itu membuatku tenang. Sakura segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelahku. Tapi seketika aku merasakan dadaku kembali terasa sakit_. Ingat, Neji. Di hatinya hanya ada Sasuke, kau hanyalah teman._ Aku mengusap air mata Sakura, aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Akhirnya, Sakura terlelap di bahuku.

_**SAKURA POV **_

Selama beberapa jam berikutnya, kami melakukan perjalanan tanpa henti dengan melompat dari pohon ke pohon. Melewati hutan dan semak belukar. Akhirnya kami beristirahat setelah melihat sungai yang jernih membentang di depan kami. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan menjatuhkan tasku di tanah di bawah salah satu pohon besar. Dan segera menuju tepi sungai untuk bermain air. Aku menoleh ke arah Neji. Wajahnya pucat. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Neji, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terlihat pucat?" Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mendekati Neji. Neji hanya diam. "Neji, aku akan memeriksamu. Kau tidurlah dulu disini." Aku segera membaringkan Neji di atas rumput.

Aku mengambil air sungai untuk menjadi air minum. _Makanan? Oh iya, Hinata tadi membawakan bekal untukku._ Aku segera merogoh tasku dan mengambil kotak makanan. Ah, onigiri! Makanan kesukaan Neji (note : aku tahu dari Hinata, dia pernah cerita kepadaku. Dan jangan sebut aku sebagai _stalker_). Dan aku sibuk mencari tanaman obat disekitar sungai ini. _Mengapa aku begitu khawatir kepada Neji? Apa perasaan ini sebenarnya? Apa benar aku sudah melupakan Sasuke seutuhnya? Apa ini cinta? Atau hanya pelampiasan? _Aku langsung berlari dan chakra hijau pun keluar dari tanganku.

Sudah setengah jam chakra hijau itui mengalir dari tanganku. Aku sudah sangat lemas. Tapi, aku sangat ingin membuat Neji sembuh.

"Sudahlah, Sakura." Tiba-tiba Neji mengeluarkan suara. Dia langsung menatapku, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan habiskan tenagamu."

"Tapi, lukamu cukup parah, Neji. Kukira ini akibat luka yang di timbulkan anggota akatsuki kemarin. Maafkan aku, Neji." Neji kemudian bangkit dan duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon dekatnya. Dia kemudian memelukku. Tenang rasanya berada di pelukan Neji. Kurasakan Tubuhnya masih gemetaran, salah satu tangannya menyentuh dadanya. Aku tak tahu sakit seperti apa yang di rasakan Neji saat itu. Kemudian Neji mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mengusap air mataku. Aku tak mampu menghentikan air mataku itu. Yang aku tahu, aku tertidur di bahu Neji.

Hari sudah malam. Aku terbangun saat mendengarkan krasak-krusuk dari semak semak di sebrang sungai. Neji masih tertidur. Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tepi sungai. Ada orang! Sesaat kemudian mereka menyerang aku dan Neji dengan kunainya.

"NEJI!" Sepertinya teriakanku itu mebangunkan Neji. Tapi kunai itu semakin menjadi-jadi menyerang kami. "Pergilah dulu, Sakura." Neji menyuruhku. Untuk pergi. Tapi, hatiku berkata lain, "Tapi.."

"Pergilah!"

Akhirnya aku melanjutkan perjalananku. _Neji.. Neji, semoga kau selamat_. Aku terus berdoa. Mentari sudah mulai muncul di ufuk timur dan aku masih tetap berjalan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat_. Bagaimana kabar Neji sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?_ Aku kemudian mulai menangis mengingat keadaan Neji memang kurang baik. Dan sekarang? Neji harus melawan seorang bahkan mungkin segerombolan orang dengan keadaan yang sedang sakit. Dan penyebab ini semua terjadi adalah aku. Aku menangis sambil memeluk lutut kakiku. Aku mengelap air mataku dengan tisu dari tangan di sebelahku.

Tunggu dulu! Tisu? Pemberian siapa ini? Sepertinya ada seseorang di belakangku! Aku mulai menghentikan tangisku. Namun, kemudian, orang ini membekapku dengan cara menutup mulutku. Memberontak, itulah yang saat ini kulakukan. _Neji, tolong aku_. Air mata tergenang di pelupuk mataku. Orang ini membalikkan badankku supaya aku menghadapnya. Dan..

"Neji! Kau baik-baik saja?" Aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi aku segera memeluknya. Dia terlihat begitu berantakan. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung.

"Mudah saja. Aku ini Hyuuga, Sakura. Apa kau lupa?"

Aku benar-benar lupa kalau Neji berasal dari klan Hyuuga dan ciri khas klan Hyuuga adalah Byakugan mereka. Apa kejadian semua ini sudah membuatku mengalami amnesia? Masa bodoh. Aku tak perduli. Dan yang kutahu sekarang Neji datang tak sendirian..

Dia sedang bersama..

"KAU!" Aku mulai berteriak.

"Hai, apa kabar?"

^TBC^

**Author yang bacod:**

**Horee! Akhirnya fic kedua ini udah selesai ^.^**

**Kenapa fic kedua? Karena sebenarnya aku udah buat fic pertama, pairnya GaaHinaSasu *Ehh, Cuma mungkin kayaknya banyak kesalahan jadinya mau di perbaiki dulu **** (belon juga di publish -")**

**Aku minta maaf nih, chapter pertama ini kayaknya membingungkan. Saya akan membuat yang lebih baik lagi di chapter selanjutnya. Saya ini masih Author yang Newbie, jadi maklum kalau fic ini dibawah garis kemiskinan. (saya tahu :D)**

**Mumpung saya ini adalah author yang jujur (hahaha, boong banget), jadi saya pengen cerita.**

**Pertamanya saya pengen buat pairnya cerita diatas GaaHina *Lagi* (Soalnya saya demen banget dengan Gaara, coba ada pairnya itu GaaAku 3xD),cerita ini seharusnya Neji, Hina dan Gaara ini ditugasin buat nyelesein misi, terus nanti selama melakukan misi, Hina punya getaran getaran cinta gitu dengan Gaara. Terus Hina curhat dengan Neji, kakaknya. Eeeh, Neji nggak setuju. Dan seterusnyaaaa. Cuma, ada sedikit penyimpangan sosial karena kaos kaki Kiba mengalihkan duniaku. :D (Ya elah, ceritanya bukan sedikit penyimpangan sosial lagi, tapi banyak penyimpangan sosial -_-)**

**Tentang bola milik klan Hyuuga itu 100% asli ngarang :D.**

**Kayaknya pidato singkat saya cukup sekian deh. Akhir kata, mind to review?**

**Note : Ditutup dengan tari hula-hula campur jaipongan oleh Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, dan Kakashi Hatake (Biar Jelas, klan terhormat itu masih bisa dipake buat tari penutup acara kondangan. Contact me for information *Loh? Juga bisa tambah anggota akatsuki Loo.. Minat? RnR please - Kesempatan :D)**

**Lots of Love,**

**ElisonQueen**

**Grazie, Thank You, Gomawo, Danke, Gracias ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Tornare a Quel Momento"**_

**Summary :**

Neji : "There are times when I hate you but I don't complain. 'Cause I've been afraid that you would walk away. But, I don't hate you, I'm happy to say. That I'll be there at the end of the day."

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Sarat dengan misstypo, Gaje, Abal-abal, OOC, etc -_-**

**Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance**

_**Read and enjoy, then!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2nd Chapter**

**© Elison Queen ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

Sakura masih tak menyangka dengan kejadian buruk yang dialaminya berturut-turut dalam sehari. Melihat Neji yang sedang sakit, diserang oleh orang tak dikenal, dan sekarang? Sakura harus berjalan bertiga, tak lagi berdua dengan Neji. Yang biasanya hanya ada kata Sakura dan Neji, sekarang kata-kata itu semua berubah.

"Jadi, kalian akan ke Suna kan untuk menjenguk Gaara?" Tanya seseorang berbaju hitam di sebelah Sakura. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Dengar, kami bukan hanya ingin menjenguk, melainkan MENGOBATI, Kankuro. Jadi, jangan banyak tanya selama perjalanan, mengerti?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kankuro dengan sinis. Sakura begitu ingat kejadian saat Kankuro mempermalukannya di depan Sasuke saat ujian chunin berlangsung. Sudahlah, lupakan kejadian itu. Sakura sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan juga melupakan Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih marah soal kejadian itu? Hei, aku hanya memberitahu Sasuke sebisaku bahwa kau menyukainya, sekaligus menconteknya. Hahaha." Kankuro tertawa. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah. "Dan mengapa kau bersama tuan Hyuuga, Sakura, bukankah tuan Hyuuga adalah orang yang manja? Bukan begitu? Dia dari klan terhormat yang biasa menganggap semuanya mudah." Kankuro menggelengkan kepalanya. Segera saja dua Shuriken melayang dan hampir mengenai leher Kankuro.

"Kankuro, aku diutus oleh nenek Tsunade untuk menjaganya dan tak selamanya orang yang berasal dari klan terhormat itu manja, Kankuro." Neji menghampiri Sakura. "Dan Sakura, Kankuro lah yang tadi malam menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba." Neji menjelaskan dengan tenang. Sakura merasakan ia mulai naik darah, dengan cepat ia memukul Kankuro seperti anak kecil, yang notabene-nya adalah kakak Gaara, kazekage ke-5.

"Hei hei, tunggu sebentar. Kenapa kau tak cerita bagian tentang keadaan desa kami, tuan Hyuuga? Kau kan tahu bagaimana keadaan desa kami, Sakura. Kukira kalian adalah orang yang diutus desa lain untuk menyerang desa kami. Kau ini! Kau itu perempuan. Cobalah untuk lebih sedikit... Feminim?" Kankuro mengatakannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Pernyataan Kankuro tadi membuat Sakura makin membara, tetapi melihat Neji telah berjalan menjauh, akhirnya Sakura membatalkan niatnya dan segera menyusul Neji.

_**Neji POV**_

Saat aku menyuruh Sakura pergi meninggalkanku pada malam itu, aku merasa sakit di dadaku kembali datang. Sakura semakin menjauh. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Kemudian, keluarlah seseorang yang tadi bersembunyi di balik pohon. Tak salah lagi, orang inilah yang menyerang kami. Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa aku mengenal orang ini.

"Kankuro?"

Aku dan Kankuro akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku mengerti mengapa Kankuro menyerang kami, bila aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Hal yang paling membuatku kaget adalah tiba-tiba Kankuro menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Bila kau mencarinya, datanglah ke desa kami. Dialah yang membuat Gaara sekarat. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah di tangkap dan berada di penjara bawah tanah desa Suna. Kami pikir, komplotannya, Akatsuki, akan datang untuk mengambil Sasuke kembali. Cih, teman-temannya pun tak ada yang setia. Aku hanya kasihan kepadanya. Tapi, tetap, sifat sombongnya itu menjengkelkan." Kankuro menjelaskan panjang lebar. Aku baru tahu, ternyata Sasuke berada di desa Suna. _Apa yang harus kulakukan bila aku bertemu dengan Sasuke?_

"Kankuro, bila kau bertemu Sakura nanti, jangan cerita apapun tentang Sasuke. Aku yang akan menceritakannya." Aku memalingkan wajah dari Kankuro.

"Baiklah."

Kami telah berjalan cukup lama dan kami memutuskan untuk berhenti istirahat di sebuah tempat yang kebetulan cocok menjadi tempat istirahat kami. Tapi, kusadari ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah menekuk lututnya. Matanya sembab. Gadis itu sangat cantik, warna rambut nya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang dulu pernah ada untuk mengisi hari-hari ku. _Cantik_. Dulu, kata itu hanyalah untuk gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Tenten. Tenten meninggal saat melakukan misi. Dia di serang oleh anggota Akatsuki. Waktu kematiannya sama seperti Rock Lee. Dibunuh oleh orang yang sama pula. _Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, hati yang sekian lama telah mati itu kembali berdebar ketika aku bersama Sakura, teman satu misiku. Misiku sekarang menemani Sakura untuk mencari orang yang dicintainya, yaitu orang yang telah membunuh Tenten sekaligus orang yang membunuh Lee. Apakah sakit itu yang kurasakan?_

Aku segera menghampiri Sakura dan memberinya tisu. Tiba-tiba dia langsung memelukku_. Inikah hangat yang selama ini kurindukan?_ Aku sadar, perasaanku salah. Aku menyukai Sakura karena dia mirip dengan Tenten. Apa perasaan ini salah? Aku benar-benar merindukan Tenten, aku baru menyadari itu.

"Kau?" Teriak sakura setelah menyadari aku membawa seseorang.

"Hei, apa kabar?" Tanya Kankuro mantap."Jadi, kalian akan ke Suna kan untuk menjenguk Gaara?" Kankuro memecah keheningan. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Dengar, kami bukan hanya ingin menjenguk, melainkan MENGOBATI, Kankuro. Jadi, jangan banyak tanya selama perjalanan, mengerti?" Sakura membalas perkataan Kankuro. Mengapa ada perubahan suara saat Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Kankuro? Aku tak mengerti. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Apa kau masih marah soal kejadian itu? Hei, aku hanya memberitahu Sasuke sebisaku bahwa kau menyukainya, sekaligus menconteknya. Hahaha." Tawa Kankuro membawa keterkejutan sendiri untukku. Aku segera melihat ekspresi Sakura. Dia hanya terdiam. "Dan mengapa kau bersama tuan Hyuuga, Sakura. Bukankah tuan Hyuuga adalah orang yang manja? Bukan begitu? Dia dari klan terhormat yang biasanya menganggap semuanya mudah." Aku segera melayangkan dua shuriken ke arah Kankuro.

"Kankuro, aku diutus oleh nenek Tsunade untuk menjaganya dan tak selamanya orang yang berasal dari klan terhormat itu manja, Kankuro." Neji menghampiri Sakura. "Dan Sakura, Kankuro lah yang tadi menyerang kita secara tiba-tiba." Aku menjelaskannya dengan datar.

Aku terdiam saat mengingat tadi Kankuro dan Sakura bercerita dan menyebut nama Sasuke dengan gembira. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang tak bisa melupakan Sasuke. Walaupun dia adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara, kehadirannya selalu di tunggu-tunggu di manapun ia berada.

_You've everything i thought you never were_

"Hei Neji! Kenapa kau berhenti."

_And nothing like i thought you could've been_

"Neji, ada apa?"

_But still you live inside of me_

_So tell me how is that_

"Neji!" Sakura mulai mengguncang badanku. Perlahan-lahan aku tersadar dari lamunan yang sedari tadi menguasaiku. "Ada apa?" Sakura dan Kankuro menoleh kearahku. "Ada apa kau bilang? Kau itu aneh, Hyuuga. Tak pernah berubah. Aku ingat saat dimana kau dan gadis berambut merah muda yang bernama Tenten sedang melakukan misi ke desa Suna, bersama Kiba tentunya. Dan kau... oh iya, dimana Tenten sekarang? Aku sangat merindukannya. Dia gadis yang sangat baik. Tak seperti.. Ehm." Pertanyaan Kankuro membuatku lagi lagi membuatku bungkam. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Aku sangat mengaguminya, err.. Sebenarnya sedikit menyukainya, kau tahu. Aku turut berduka cita, Hyuuga." Kankuro menepuk bahuku sedikit. Kankuro tahu mengenai kedekatanku dengan Tenten. Dulu dia sering memanas-manasiku._ Tapi itu dulu. _"Dan sepertinya, kau akan mempunyai penggantinya disini." Kankuro berbisik kepadaku dan tangannya langsung menyambar jagung bakar yang ada di tangan Sakura.

"Hentikan itu, Kankuro. Kau tahu? Kau itu menyebalkan!" Sakura yang tadinya sedang makan jagung bakar langsung menatap sinis Kankuro. _Ada apa lagi ini. Mereka berdua seperti anak kecil. _

_Something that i feel i need to say._

_But, up 'til now i've always been afraid._

_That's you would never come around._

_And still i wanna put this out_

_**Normal POV**_

"Teman-teman, ehm.. Maaf, maksudku, Teman dan musuhku, selamat datang di desa Suna Gakure." Kankuro memberikan senyuman terlebar yang dimilikinya. Sakura masih tetap tersenyum sinis. "Aku dan Neji sudah pernah kesini, Kankuro. Kau kira apa yang kau harapkan dengan reaksi kami?" Tanya Sakura datar. Kankuro mulai memanyunkan bibirnya maju kedepan.

"Ayo, kita segera menuju rumah sakit Suna." Neji memberikan arahan kepada Sakura. "Dan Kankuro, kau harus segera melapor ke kantor kazekage bahwa kami telah sampai disini."

Kankuro menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tolonglah, Sakura. Bantu Gaara sebisamu." Setelah Kankuro menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia segera pergi menuju kantor kazekage.

Setelah melihat Kankuro pergi, Neji segera menatap Sakura. Tanpa kata-kata, Neji segera menjulurkan tangannya yang ternyata disambut oleh tangan Sakura.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

XXxxXXxxXX

Mencari rumah sakit Suna bukanlah hal yang susah bagi Sakura Haruno dan Neji Hyuuga. Neji pernah kesini dengan Tenten dan Kiba dalam rangka menjalankan misi, sedangkan Sakura? Hal yang tabu bila seorang medic-nin seperti Sakura belum pernah mengunjungi rumah sakit di Suna Gakure. Neji dan Sakura harus melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit sebelum sampai di tempat represionis. Rumah sakit ini memang beda dari rumah sakit yang lain, sekaligus rumah sakit paling besar di lima negara. Neji bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana kamar Gaara berada. Setelah diketahui dimana letak kamar Gaara, yaitu nomor 77, Sakura memantapkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Sakura, apa kau yakin ingin masuk sendiri?" Neji bertanya dengan tenang. "Ya, tinggalkan kami berdua." Sakura menjawabnya dengan mantap, segera memegang gagang pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat seorang pria tengah terbaring di kasur pasien, memakai selang dan tabung oksigen. Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dan menutup pintu ruang tersebut. Ia tak tahu apakah ia bisa melakukan ini atau tidak. Tapi, dia harus tetap berusaha sekuat tenaganya.

Perlahan-lahan, Sakura mendekati Gaara. Rambut merah sang Kazekage yang biasanya rapi, sekarang tumbuh liar berantakan. Wajah sang Kazegake yang segar, sekarang pucat pasi. Sakura bisa merasakan aromatheraphy yang berasal dari bunga lavender dalam ruang ini. Suasana di ruang ini begitu sepi, terlihat begitu mencekam, sepi, menyedihkan, dan ada dendam yang mendalam di ruang ini. Sakura dapat merasakan itu. Memang, jika Sakura ingin mengobati seseorang, ia akan mengidentifikasi lebih dahulu suasana disekitar orang tersebut. Ia segera keluar dan memanggil para perawat dan pelayan yang ada di rumah sakit itu. "Ayo semua, kita mulai bergerak dari sekarang. Perawat, kalian mengganti aromatheraphy bunga lavender itu dengan aromatheraphy bunga Sakura. Pelayan, kalian harus mengganti tirai berwarna putih pucat itu dengan warna hijau muda. Dan, semua orang yang belum mendapat kerjaan disini, ayo bantu aku mengecat ulang ruangan ini dengan warna hijau. Kita juga akan menggambar pohon bambu didinding ini." Perintah Sakura panjang lebar. Tak ada yang berani membantah perkataan Sakura. Semua sudah pernah mengenal Sakura. Apa yang di lakukannya pasti adalah jalan terbaik membuat Kazekage mereka sembuh.

"Neji kemana? Ada melihat tuan Hyuuga?" Sahut Sakura setelah sekian lama waktu terlewat kepada para pelayan dan perawat yang sedang gigih-gigihnya bekerja. Semua menggeleng, kecuali satu orang yang baru melenggang masuk ruang itu. "Dia pergi ke kantor Kazekage, tadi dia pamit padaku."

Setelah Sakura menyadari siapa orang yang berkata tadi, ia langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya mengecat. "Kak Temari?" Sakura segera menghampiri orang yang bernama Temari dan memeluknya.

"Kau selalu saja memanggil aku kakak, kau kira aku sudah tua. Panggil aku Temari, Sakura" Temari berkata sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis. Pantas saja Shikamaru sangat menyukai gadis yang selalu membawa kipas raksasa kemana-mana itu.

"Iya, kak.. Eh, Temari. Kenapa Neji ke kantor Kazekage? Ada urusan apa dia disana?" Sakura bertanya dengan cemas. Sakura tahu, Neji biasa selalu menunggunya, apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang, neji meninggalkannya karena pergi ke kantor Kazekage. Apa dia tidak ingat apa misinya sekarang? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura?

"Dia ingin menemui seseorang di penjara bawah tanah. Masalahnya, aku tak tahu itu siapa. Karena yang mengurus segala tentang penjara bawah tanah adalah Kankuro. Maaf Sakura, aku tak bisa membantumu."

Kini, bertambahlah kecemasan Sakura. Ia segera berlari mengambil tasnya yang berada di ruang 77 itu dan menghampiri Temari. "Kak, aku minta izin sebentar, aku akan menemui Neji. Kakak tolong handle semua ya, nanti aku akan kembali. Sebentar saja, boleh tidak?" Sakura memohon dengan Temari.

"Tidak Sakura, tugasmu adalah mengobati Gaara. Biarkanlah Neji sebentar disana. Mungkin saja ia hanya ingin membantu Kankuro." Temari menyuruh Sakura meletakkan tasnya kembali. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

_**Neji POV**_

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan menunggu Sakura yang sedang mengobati Kazekage ke lima, aku berinisiatif untuk membantu Kankuro yang sedang berada di kantor Kazekage. Tiba-tiba aku ingat sesuatu. _Sasuke?_ _Ya, orang itu pasti masih ada di sana, aku harus cepat-cepat menemuinya. _Aku segera berlari menuju pintu depan rumah sakit Suna. Tak sengaja aku menabrak seorang wanita.

"Ah-, Maaf, aku tak sengaja, Temari" Aku segera membantu wanita yang kutrabrak itu untuk berdiri. Wanita itu segera merapikan bajunya. "Kau mau kemana, tuan Hyuuga?" Tanya wanita itu penasaran. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan bahwa keluarga Sabaku menyebut anggota keluargaku dengan sebutan nyonya atau tuan Hyuuga.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke Uchiha di penjara bawah tanah." Jawabku sekenanya. "Dan kumohon jangan berbicara dengan Sakura tentang masalah ini."

"Baiklah Hyuuga, ada tujuan apa kau menemuinya?" Tanya Temari yang terkejut mendengar aku akan menemui orang yang menjadi penyebab sekaratnya Gaara. "Aku ada urusan." Aku segera berjalan menjauhi Temari yang masih terlihat bingung. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu apa tujuanku menemui salah satu pewaris klan Uchiha itu. Tapi tetap saja kulangkahkan kakiku menjauh dari rumah sakit menuju kantor Kazekage.

"Hei, Hyuuga!" Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dengan suaranya yang berat itu. Aku tahu pemilik suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kankuro. Kuhentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya kankuro dengan percaya diri. Dia hanya menatapku dengan senyumannya yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Naruto. Lebar.

"Aku ingin menemui Sasuke." Aku melanjutkan jalan menuju pintu depan kantor Kazekage. Dia hanya menggeleng dan berjalan mengikutiku. "Aku akan menemanimu. Ayo lewat sini. Kau tahu, kami mempunyai tahanan baru."

Aku tak memberi respon dengan pernyataan Kankuro itu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke. Itu saja. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Tidak, maksudku, aku diam sedangkan Kankuro sibuk mengoceh. "Selamat datang di penjara bawah tanah kami. Maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu, Hyuuga. Aku masih harus mengerjaskan tugasku dan tugas Gaara yang telah tertunda. Dan, penjaga kusuruh menunggu diluar. Kukira kau akan membicarakan hal pribadi, bukan begitu? Jadi berhati-hatilah." Aku menggangguk dan berjalan menyusuri penjara itu. Penjara itu diterangi oleh lilin-lilin yang banyak di temboknya. Aku terdiam dalam seribu pertanyaan dalam benakku. Kulihat ada sebuah penjara yang memang dipisah dari penjara lainnya. Aku hanya melewati penjara itu karena tak ingin bertemu orang lain selain Sasuke.

"Kau sangat sombong, Hyuuga. Bagaimana kabar bola klan-mu itu?"

Aku tersentak dan berhenti ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil nama klan-ku. _Apakah tadi dia menyebut soal bola? Bola Hyuuga?_ Aku segera menoleh menghadap seseorang yang memanggilku itu.

"Kau memang seorang yang hebat. Kau bisa sampai kesini hanya untuk mencari kami, huh?" Orang itu segera membalikkan badannya dan menghadapku. Apakah orang ini adalah tahanan baru yang disebut Kankuro itu? Seseorang berambut merah dan bermata merah itu menatapku, "Kau terkejut?"

Aku baru ingat, dia adalah salah satu orang yang memakai baju hitam kebanggaan Akatsuki itu.

"Tidak, maaf, aku tak punya urusan denganmu."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan menyesal, Hyuuga."

Aku meneruskan jalanku menuju sel yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Ya, tidak salah lagi, disinilah tempat yang dikatakan oleh Kankuro. Sel paling ujung. Menghadap tembok. Kulihat kondisi sel itu lebih luas dari sel lainnya.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya orang yang menempati sel itu. Kusut, lusuh dan kotor. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu." Aku menatapnya tajam. Aku rasakan amarah yang sedang menguasaiku. "Mendekatlah. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Neji?"

Tanya orang itu penuh arti. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya, tapi aku tahu dia merencanakan sesuatu. Kutaruh shuriken dalam kantong celanaku. _Untuk jaga-jaga. _Pikirku. Aku mendekati Sasuke. Tak kusangka, sekarang keluarga Uchiha telah hancur generasinya. Itachi? Dia telah menjadi pimpinan Akatsuki dari dulu. Semua orang dulu berharap Sasuke, satu-satunya orang dari klan Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha itulah yang akan meneruskan klan Uchiha. Tapi, setelah melihat Sasuke yang sama saja seperti Itachi Uchiha, aku menjadi prihatin. Akankah ada generasi Uchiha selanjutnya jika semua penyandang marga Uchiha itu hanya berlomba-lomba memperkuat diri mereka sendiri?

Ketika aku mendekat, dalam sekejap dia membalikkan badanku dan mengikatku dengan jurus penguasa bayangan yang mungkin di pelajarinya dari Itachi atau Orochimaru. Aku sangat menyesal mendekatinya, tangan dan badanku tak bisa dikendalikan. _Bodohnya aku!_ "Apa yang akan kau lakukan denganku, Sasuke?" Tanyaku dengan tenang. Aku tak mau gegabah dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Kau akan mati." Dia membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingaku. "Sama seperti kedua temanmu itu, Tenten dan Lee. Apa kau tahu? Teman-temanku juga telah membunuh Kakashi."

Apa? Teman-teman? Jadi, sekarang Akatsuki telah menerobos pertahanan desa Suna ini. _Sakura? _Aku teringat dengan gadis itu. _Apa dia baik-baik saja sekarang? Kenapa aku dengan bodoh meninggalkannya! Aku tak akan mau kehilangan gadis yang kucintai lagi! Aku sudah merasakan kehilangan gadis itu. Cukup! Aku muak dengan semua ini! _

"Memangnya, apa yang berani kau lakukan padaku? Kau berani membunuh seorang wanita, apalagi sebutan yang pantas untukmu. Sasuke. Kau tahu, kau itu pengecut. Berarti, kau sama saja seperti kakakmu yang telah membunuh dua orang yang sangat kau cintai itu." Kulihat dimatanya memancarkan aura kemarahan yang sangat besar. "Kau hanya haus akan kekuatan, Sasuke. Kau hanya terbakar dendam. Kembalilah bersama kami ke Konoha."

"APA YANG KAU KETAHUI TENTANGKU, HYUUGA!" Sasuke berteriak, dan suaranya menggema sepanjang penjara. Dan aku baru ingat, suara sekeras apapun disini tak akan kedengaran sampai keluar. Dan sekarang aku sendirian disini. _Bagaimana keadaan Sakura? _Pikiranku hanya tertuju pada keadaan Sakura sekarang.

"Aku tahu semua cerita tentangmu, Uchiha." Aku menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Cih, masa lalumu juga begitu, bukan?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku teringat akan kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku terdiam. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami, Hyuuga. Kukira Byakugan yang kau miliki itu akan berguna untuk kami." Tanyanya dengan nada yang mulai melunak.

"Aku prihatin padamu yang mengemis kepadaku." Kataku kepada Sasuke. Kulihat dia semakin marah kepadaku.

"MATILAH KAU, NEJI HYUUGA!"

^TBC^

** Author yang stay bacod : **

**Loha! Ketemu lagi nih dengan saya, Author yang keceh :D**

**Thank's buat yang udah refiew, saya memang bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian. Saya buat ini fic cuma beberapa hari, jadi kalo nggak bagus maaf ya. Saya buat fic Tornare a Quel Momento ini cepet-cepet supaya nanti UN ga ada beban, hehehe. (Takut, udah fic jelek, lama lagi updetnya).**

**Buat kak Codot Bersaudara, emang penutup kemaren kayaknya gak enak, jadi saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Buat Scarlet Rose Crimson, makasih buat semua sarannya. Saran anda sangat membantu saya :D**

**Buat RAF1901, makasih juga ya. Sarannya sangatlah membantu. Maaf Akatsukinya belum bisa dijelasin di chap2 ini, nanti ada alur yang nyeritainnya kok. Gomen~**

**Buat Kanna-Chan, Maaf telah membuat anda bingung. Tapi terimakasih karena sudah baca dan sempatin refiew.**

**Aidil, makasih yaa ****. Dah tu be.**

**Karuru-chan, MAKAAASII :D Walaupun saya tahu di chap pertama kemaren sangat membingungkan.**

**Rieki Kikkawa, Makasih ya author yang baik hati :D You're my everything.**

**T-Zwizzel. GaaAku? Ayo dukung terus ya 3xD. Makasih yaa :D**

**VincentShaffira, Iya, Neji suka sama Sakura. Maaf ya mungkin chap2 ini gak bagus-bagus amat, Cuma makasih udah sempetin refiew.**

**Pokoknya, makasih semuanya yang udah nyempetin review :D**

**Lots of Love,**

**ElisonQueen**

**Grazie, Thank You, Gomawo, Danke, Gracias ^.^**


End file.
